His Love
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Rasa bersalah merayapi hati Aomine yang menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah mengorbankan sesuatu yang begitu besar hanya untuk dirinya yang bodoh ini...(peserta 16: AsakuraHannah)


**His Love**

 **A/N:** Sequel dari fic saya, His Choice yang sudah di upload. Bisa dibaca terpisah, tapi untuk yang penasaran bisa membaca His Choice.

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff

 **Pairing:** Mainly Aomine x Kagami

 **Summary:** Rasa bersalah merayapi hati Aomine yang menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah mengorbankan sesuatu yang begitu besar hanya untuk dirinya yang bodoh ini...

* * *

Kagami mendekap Aomine, memukulnya, meninjunya sebelum memeluknya lagi. Pertandingan berakhir dengan menangnya Seirin pada pertandingan awal _Winter Cup_ dengan perbedaan satu angka melawan Touou. Tidak hanya kemenangan yang diraih, kembalinya Aomine di sisinya membuat Kagami tenggelam dalam berbagai emosi. Kekasihnya yang pulih ingatan akan dirinya kini kembali dalam pelukannya. Kuroko dan kedua tim yang menyaksikan mereka tersenyum. Riko bertepuk tangan pada kedua remaja yang masih saling berpelukan, yang lain mulai mengikuti. Lapangan mulai ramai dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Kagami dengan malu melepaskan Aomine, canggung sebelum menghindari tatapan banyak orang. Dia mengusap air matanya, tidak menepis tangan Aomine yang mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas.

.

"Kagami… maaf." kata-kata itu kembali dilontarkan Aomine. Mereka menjadi yang terakhir di lapangan basket, duduk bersebelahan dan menatap lapangan yang sedang dibersihkan petugas.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan?" Kagami mengambil tasnya, meraih tangan Aomine dan berdiri.

"Aku ingat betapa terlukanya kau saat aku menolak bertanding _one-on-one,_ berkata kasar dan melukaimu."

"Kau tidak ingat padaku, itu wajar. Yang penting kau ingat, betapa berharganya kau, hubungan kita, dan aku akan berusaha untuk menjaganya." Kagami tersenyum, menggenggam erat tangan Aomine.

Aomine menatap Kagami, mengelus bibir Kagami dengan ibu jarinya dan berbisik, "biarkan aku untuk meminta maaf dan menutup luka di hatimu ini."

"Aomine…" Kagami menutup mata saat bibir Aomine bertemu dengannya. Dia merindukan kehangatan bibirnya, kehangatan pelukannya.

Malam itu Kagami memasak banyak untuk mereka berdua, dengan senyum bodoh khas Kagami. Aomine dibuatnya kenyang dengan tambahan pudding buatan Kagami sebagai penutup. Mereka menghabiskan sisa malam mereka dengan berpelukan di ranjang besar Kagami, memadu cinta melepas rindu semalam suntuk.

.

Aomine membaca koran pagi. Benar saja, berita bahwa kembalinya Kagami pada tim Seirin dan foto hasil jepretan mereka berpelukan seusai pertandingan membuatnya tenar. Terlebih bahwa Kagami sudah membuang masa depannya dengan keluar dari tim NBA. Menatap pedih kekasihnya yang tersenyum bodoh berurai air mata, Aomine membalik lembaran koran. Demi dirinya yang bodoh...

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, Kagami…"

"Pagi-pagi dan kau sudah menghinaku, Ahomine?"

Aomine mendongak dan melihat Kagami sudah berpakaian rapi, siap berangkat sekolah.

"Yah… kau cukup bodoh…" Aomine tidak mengacuhkan amukan kekasihnya. Menutup koran dan melihat Kagami menghampiri dirinya, dia membiarkan Kagami mencium pipinya. Hal rutin yang dilakukan setiap pagi sejak mereka jadian.

"Apa ada sesuatu di koran?"

"Ya, senyum bodohmu yang ditangkap mereka." Aomime mendengus ketika Kagami melongo kaget saat melihat fotonya memeluk Aomine.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!"

"Kau sudah menjadi selebriti. Tapi kau 'kan sudah menjadi pusat perhatian media sejak masuk NBA. Tidak heran. Seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa."

"Kau juga sering masuk! Bukan itu masalahnya, bagaimana mungkin… dari semua foto kenapa ini yang menjadi cover depan?!" Warna kemerahan menghiasi pipi Kagami. Matanya melihat judul yang dipampang besar-besar.

 _ **Mantan pemain NBA Kagami Taiga memeluk lawannya Aomine Daiki!**_ _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka? Tampak kedua tim bertepuk tangan melihat mereka saling berpelukan. Sorakan meriah diikuti para penonton yang masih berada di stadium. Apakah keluarnya Kagami Taiga dari tim NBA berhubungan erat dengan Ace tim Touou yang dipeluknya seusai pertandingan?_

"Biarkan saja, jangan diacuhkan. Hubungan kita sudah menjadi perhatian publik sekarang. Lambat laun itu akan terjadi."

Kagami menghela nafas. Dia menutup koran, berjalan menuju kompor dan mulai memasak telur mata sapi.

Aomine melirik koran tersebut.

.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Furihata mencicit. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kau tidak salah dengar, Furihata- _kun._ Akashi- _kun_ ingin berbicara denganmu setelah pertandingan Winter Cup usai."

Furihata hampir pingsan.

"Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Akashi dengannya?" Kagami mengangkat alis.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi… sepertinya cukup penting. Dia tidak memberikan detailnya padaku."

"Tapi kita akan berhadapan dengan Akashi beberapa bulan ke depan, bukan? Masih lama." Kagami mengipasi Furihata yang lemas terduduk.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ingatan Aomine- _kun_ sudah pulih. Melihat situasinya, sekolah yang kita hadapi berikutnya adalah Yosen. Karena kita sudah bebas dari aturan yang diberikan Akashi, akan ada perbedaan dengan siapa yang akan berhadapan dengan kita kedepannya. Dilihat dari keinginan Akashi- _kun_ untuk berbicara dengan Furihata- _kun_ nanti, dia ingin kita mencapai final sekuat tenaga."

"Tentu saja!" Kagami nyengir lebar.

"Mohon bantuanmu, kapten." Kuroko terkekeh melihat tampang ngeri Furihata. Perintah untuk terus memenangkan pertandingan secara tidak langsung.

"B-B-Baiklah, kita harus terus menang!" Furihata bersorak. Sorakannya terdengar lemah.

"Kapten, lebih semangat lagi!" bentak Riko.

Furihata berteriak serak.

Mereka berlatih keras hari itu untuk pertandingan mendatang. Kagami meminta ijin pulang cepat karena dia berjanji berlatih dengan Aomine. Riko menginjinkan dengan syarat Kagami tidak boleh membuang staminanya terlalu banyak. Remaja mantan NBA itu hanya mengangguk antusias dan berlari ke luar gedung.

.

Aomine duduk di bangku sambil mengusap keringat. Minuman dingin ditempelkan pada pipinya, dia mengambil minuman kaleng tersebut dari tangan Kagami.

"Apa kau… menyesal?"

Kagami melempar pandangan bingung. "Menyesal kenapa?"

"Kau melempar impianmu yang tinggi itu demi orang sepertiku… yang suka cari ribut dan menjatuhkan citra basketku sendiri." Aomine menggenggam erat minuman kaleng di tangannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak akan peduli dan membiarkanmu begitu saja?" Kagami mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa aku tampak seperti itu, Ahomine?!"

Aomine tidak menjawab. Kagami menempelkan tangannya pada jantung Aomine. Keduanya bertatapan.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat bersyukur bahwa aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantungmu di bawah sentuhan tanganku ini." Kagami berlutut di depan Aomine, memeluknya erat. "Jangan menanyakan jalan yang sudah kupilih ini. Kita bisa berusaha bersama setelah ini. Kita bisa meraih impian kita bersama. Apa kau menyesal aku sudah menolongmu? Apa kau lebih memilih aku menjalani pilihanku untuk bermain di NBA dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja?"

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu tetap berada di NBA, aku rela…"

"Tapi aku tidak mau! Setidaknya bahagialah dengan jalan yang sudah kupilih ini! Tawaran bisa datang kapan saja, aku memikirkanmu yang berjuang keras mendapatkan tawaran untuk bermain di sana! Untuk berada disampingmu dan menyaksikan itu terjadi, itu sudah cukup bagiku!"

"Kenapa aku punya kekasih yang bodoh sepertimu, Bakagami?!" Aomine meremas pipi remaja di hadapannya, dengan gemas mencubit dan meremas.

"Ahkk! Sahit! Hahit!" Kagami mendorong Aomine menjauh. Dia berhenti ketika Aomine menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, sangat erat sampai dia sesak bernafas.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah menutup masa depanmu. Demi aku kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang sangat besar…"

"Itu besar cintaku padamu. Apa kau masih tidak yakin akan perasaanku padamu, Ahomine?" Kagami cemberut.

Aomine terkekeh, mengusap rambut Kagami dan mencium dahinya. "Bakagami." Dia menunduk dan mencium bibir Kagami, lidahnya mengusap bibir Kagami meminta masuk. Kagami merintih di tengah persaingan dominasi yang jelas dimenangkan Aomine.

Setidaknya Aomine yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Fokus melatih dirinya dan Kagami untuk meraih impian yang telah dilepaskan dan memperoleh yang baru bersama.

"Jika salah satu dari kita mendapatkan rekomendasi, apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini?" Aomine berbisik.

"Berusaha mendapatkan tawaran yang sama lalu pergi berdua, atau akan kutolak tawaran tersebut."

"Jadi… mau jadi lawan atau kawan, kita akan terus bersama?"

"Tentu saja, Ahomine."

Aomine tersenyum. "Bakagami."

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku cemburu melihatmu masih mengenakan cincin yang kau buat jadi kalung itu?" Aomine mencibir.

Kagami menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar Maji Burger.

"Kau ini sudah tahu bukan, bahwa Tatsuya jadian dengan Murasakibara?" Kagami memainkan cincinnya.

"Tetap saja…" Aomine mendelik. Menyeret Kagami, Aomine berjalan menuju kios kecil tidak jauh dari restoran yang baru saja disinggahnya. Melihat deretan cincin murah yang dijual, Aomine menunduk, menatap cincin-cincin itu. Meraih cincin yang dihiasi satu permata tiruan, Aomine memeriksa besar cincin itu.

"Coba sini, jarimu."

Kagami mengernyit, menatap Aomine yang memasangkannya di jari manis tangan kiri dengan paksa.

"Aduh, sakit! Tu-tunggu, ini tidak bisa dilepas, Ahomine!" Kagami panik mencoba melepaskan cincin itu.

"Pak, saya beli cincin ini." Aomine dengan cuek mengambil kembarannya.

"Apa? Tunggu, bagaimana aku bisa leluasa bermain basket dengan ini di jariku?!"

"Kau tidak mau bertunangan denganku?" Aomine mendelik.

"Bertu-" Sekejap wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Kagami megap-megap seperti ikan kehilangan udara.

"Jika aku hilang ingatan lagi, aku akan ingat cincin ini punya kembaran." Dia mengenakan cincin kembarannya di jari kirinya.

"K-Kau sangat tidak romantis! Kau tahu?!"

Aomine dengan cuek menyeret Kagami yang terbata-bata. Dia nyengir bodoh. Kagami tidak melepaskan tangannya.

.

Akhir pertandingan mencapai final ditentukan dengan _penalty_ _shoot_. Kagami men- _dribble_ bola basket beberapa kali dan tersenyum. Dia menatap cincin yang menghiasi jari manisnya. Mencium cincin itu, Kagami men- _shoot,_ bola tersebut menghantam ring dan berputar beberapa kali. Saling bersiap untuk _rebound_ , pemain yang berada di bawah ring basket siap melompat. Bola masuk ke tengah ring. Penonton bersorak. Pihak lawan tertegun. Seirin memenangkan pertandingan dengan selisih dua angka. Mereka bersorak dan melompat kegirangan.

Aomine yang menonton pertandingan tersenyum melihat tingkah Kagami sebelum dia mencetak angka. Menyapu wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dengan tangannya, dia mencium cincin di jari manisnya. "Bakagami…"

"Kagami, kau hebat!" Kawahara nyengir lebar.

"Luar biasa, apa-apaan itu, mencium cincinmu sebelum mencetak angka!"

"Aku yakin ada wartawan yang menangkap gelagatmu barusan!" Furihata tertawa.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau bersiap, Furihata- _kun_. Kita akan berhadapan dengan Akashi- _kun_ setelah ini." Kuroko tersenyum, tim Rakuzan baru saja berdiri meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka.

Air muka Furihata berubah. "Jangan ingatkan itu!" Dia berteriak ngeri.

"Sesama kapten saling berhadapan, bukankah itu hal yang bagus?" Kuroko bertanya heran.

Kagami tertawa. "Kapten, kuserahkan Akashi padamu, jaga baik-baik dia di tengah lapangan nanti."

Furihata bergumam tidak jelas.

Kagami melihat ke tengah kerumunan bangku penonton. Melihat Aomine yang berdiri dan menunjuk cincin di tangan kirinya, Kagami nyegir. Dia mencium cincinnya sekali lagi sambil memandang Aomine.

"Sial kau, Kagami. Lihat saja nanti malam." Aomine terkekeh. Dia membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan bangku. Tangannya merogoh kunci duplikat apartment Kagami.

 **The End**


End file.
